Just The Way You Are
by Ms.Granger.Potter
Summary: Depois da guerra, Harry anda evitando Mione e ela está decidida a descobrir porque ele esta fazendo isso.


**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

Em fim, tudo tinha terminado, havia duas semanas que as aulas tinham começado e parecia que Harry, Hermione e Ron iriam ter um ano normal pela primeira vez na vida. Bom, o relacionamento de Mione e Ron tinha terminado, pois viram que oque os dois tinham não poderia passar de amizade, mas a amizade dos dois continuava mais unida do que nunca, quanto a Harry bem, ele estava meio distante dos dois, mais distante de Mione do que de Ron, pelo menos era isso que ela estava notando.

O salão comunal quase vazio, só restava Hermione que estava sentada no sofá lendo "Hogwarts, uma história" pela centésima quarta vez, quando Harry passou apressado pelo retrato da mulher gorda e foi em direção ao dormitório masculino.

-Harry James Potter, onde pensa que vai sem me explicar oque está acontecendo?-disse ela com os olhos fixos no livro que estava lendo.

-Perdão? Do que está falando Hermione?- disse ele tentando parecer confuso

-Do que eu estou falando? Ok, sei que você sabe perfeitamente do que eu estou falando, mas, vou lhe lembrar: Por que você anda me evitando ultimamente?- disse ela fitando-o com um olhar irritado.

-Hermione você está muito enganada! Eu não estou te evitando! Eu vou...

-Está vendo!-disse Hermione-Eu não estou enganada! E você está fazendo isso agora se não percebeu!

-Hermione é sério você está confundido as coisas, eu estou morrendo de sono, se não se importa eu vou dormir!- disse ele indo em direção ao dormitório

Hermione se colocou rapidamente em sua frente antes que ele pudesse alcançar as escadas.

-Ah, mas eu me importo sim! Francamente Harry! Ainda são 7 horas da noite, ninguém vai dormir a essa hora!

-Hermione eu...

- E nem venha me dizer que foi porque você teve treino com o time de Quadribol, por que seu treino é só amanhã!

-Hermione... err... eu...eu não posso te contar...

- Qual é Harry? Eu sou sua amiga, sabe que pode contar sempre comigo!-disse ela dando um de seus abraços fortes, depois segurou a mão dele e o levou até o sofá.

-Bem, Hermione...é que...é que... eu... eu estou apaixonado!-disse ele corando levemente, Hermione sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes em seu coração.

-Foi por isso que você e Gina terminaram?- Gina apenas tinha dito a Mione que o fim do namoro entre ela e Harry tinha sido uma decisão dos dois, pois segundo ela a relação dos dois simplesmente "esfriou" com o fim da guerra.

-Não! Eu descobri isso depois que nós terminamos...

-Hum... E quem é ela?-perguntou Hermione meio impaciente

Harry ficou em silêncio.

-Ok, você não pode me dizer quem é não é?- Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça- Bom, então pelo menos me diga como ela é.

-Bem, ela é inteligente, sensível, doce, meiga, corajosa...

-Eu quero detalhes.- Continuou Hermione ainda mais impaciente

Harry riu.

-Os olhos dela fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho, o cabelo dela recai perfeitamente sem ela precisar fazer nada, os lábios dela eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo se ela me permitisse, a risada dela ela odeia, mas eu acho tão sexy. -disse Harry corando. – Em fim...-continuou ele com um olhar sonhador- Ela é perfeita!- estava sorrindo feito um bobo.

-Harry a perfeição é uma ilusão!-protestou Hermione pondo-se de pé, com um olhar irritado-Não existe ninguém perfeito!

-Então ela é uma exceção...- disse Harry com o mesmo sorriso no rosto

-Acho que nunca deixei de ama-la, acho que ela foi meu primeiro amor...- Sem dúvidas ele está falando da Cho, pensou Hermione mais irritada ainda.

Hermione caminhou até o outro lado do sofá, não queria olhar para Harry, pois uma vontade de chorar percorreu sua mente quando ela constatou que Harry estava apaixonado por Cho. Hermione não queria que ele percebesse que ela estava prestes a chorar, oque ela iria responder se ele perguntasse por que ela estava com os olhos marejados?

"Olha só Harry tô aqui quase chorando porque eu sou apaixonada por desde meus 13 anos, por um ano pensei estar apaixonada por Ron,mas na verdade eu nunca deixei de te amar"? –pensou ela ironicamente .- Não eu e Harry nascemos pra ser amigos e é isso que sempre seremos.

O silêncio reinava no salão fazia alguns minutos quando, Hermione sem pensar quebrou o silêncio:

-Eu a conheço?

-Claro!- Harry continuava sorrindo como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado

-Ok, entendo que esteja muito apaixonado, mas oque o fato de você estar apaixonado tem haver com você estar me evitando?-questionou

-Bem...

-Ah, já sei! Vocês estão namorando, não é?-disse Hermione com a voz embargada- Ela é ciumenta e não aceita nossa amizade, não é isso?

- Eu já lhe disse que ela não tem defeitos, ser ciumenta é um defeito e não, nós não estamos namorando. -ele deu uma breve pausa- Na verdade eu ainda nem disse a ela que eu a amo. Mas isso acaba hoje!-anunciou ele com um sorriso, então se levantou foi em direção a Hermione.

-Obrigado! - disse ele depois de dar um beijinho em sua bochecha – Você me deu coragem para dizer o que sinto a ela!

"Por que não deixei ele entrar no dormitório? Teria evitado tudo isso!"-indagou Hermione mentalmente.

-Ah, sim! Hermione você é linda!-disse ele antes de atravessar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

-Obrigada Harry, apesar de eu saber que isso não é verdade!- Harry mostrou a língua pra ela e foi embora.

Hermione ainda de pé encostou-se às costas do sofá, sentia um nó na garganta e estava prestes a desabar em lágrimas quando ouviu a voz de Harry novamente.

-Já ia esquecendo Hermione!- ela estava cabisbaixa olhando para o chão se esforçando para conter as lágrimas- Ela tem um defeito!

Harry se aproximou de Mione, levantou levemente seu queixo fazendo ela olhar pra ele, de modo que seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do dele.

-Ela não acredita quando eu digo que ela é linda!- então segurou-a pela cintura e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, foi um beijo leve, rápido e tímido, quando seus lábios se separaram Harry rapidamente se dirigiu ao seu ouvido e sussurrou:

-Mas não tem problema, porque eu farei questão de repetir isso todos os dias até que ela acredite!- então fitou a castanha, seus olhos castanho chocolate estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca e seu rosto exibia um lindo sorriso. Harry não se conteve e a beijou de novo, Hermione correspondeu e eles partiram para um beijo mais apaixonado.

De repente eles ouviram um pigarro forte, se depararam com Rony rindo á sua frente. Hermione estava vermelha e Harry levemente corado.

-Podem continuar oque estavam a fazer.- disse Rony rindo mais ainda.

-Vamos Mione.- disse Harry percebendo seu desconforto, então saíram unidos de mãos dadas.

-Quero o relatório completo depois, hein Harry!- ouviram Rony berrar

-Cala a boca Ron!- exclamou Harry com um sorriso, depois olhou para Hermione que ainda parecia constrangida.

-Para onde vamos Harry?-disse ela com um sorriso

-Para qualquer lugar onde eu possa dizer a minha namorada o quanto ela é maravilhosa-disse ele depositando um selinho em seus lábios- o quanto ela é linda-dando outro selinho nela.

-Namorada?- disse ela

-E futura senhora Potter se ela quiser. É mas você tem razão, não sei se ela quer ser minha namorada, afinal oque Hermione Jean Granger a garota mais linda, inteligente e corajosa de Hogwarts pode querer comigo? - continuou Harry divertido.

-Idiota.-disse ela sorrindo dando um leve tapinha em seu ombro- Eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo!- então puxou-a para mais perto de si para lhe dar mais um beijo.

-Você beija bem hein, garota!-Hermione corou, mas levantou a cabeça e puxou Harry pela gravata.

-Terei tempo para lhe ensinar todas as minhas técnicas. -disse Hermione dando lhe mais um beijo.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a minha tímida namorada?- disse Harry, ela riu.

-Idiota.-disse mais uma vez.-Ei para onde nós estamos indo mesmo?

-Bem, para onde estamos indo eu não sei, mas com quem eu quero estar disso eu tenho certeza...

-COM VOCÊ!-Os dois disseram juntos então se beijaram novamente.

FIM =P

-x-

_**Obrigado por ler! :) Oque acharam ? Deixem reviews *-***_


End file.
